The Invasion
by Darkfire75
Summary: Prussia/Hungary/Prussia. Almost requested this at the kink meme, but decided to write it myself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ So I was gonna request this on the hetalia kink meme...but then I ended up writing it anyway. And it's exactly what I wanted. I haven't written hetero pairings in soooo long and I really wanted to see Prussia/Hungary, or Gilbert/Elisaveta if you wanna use their human names. They'd have such awesome hatesex. So my prompt was: "Hungary masturbating on Austria's piano. Prussia watching and invading her vital regions with his tongue." Yes, I know I'm a perv, stfu XP I needed this like BURNING. My loins were crying for it._

_I've never written either character before, though Prussia is a lot like Hidan and Hungary's kind of like Sakura and since I've written THOSE characters before, it became easier for me to write them. Seriously, Gilbo is way too much fun to write lol I just wanted something to crave my need for this pairing (I love Hungary/Austria too...yes in that order cuz she'd totally top him but Prussia needs some lovin' too :D)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own these characters or the nations they represent. This was written for my enjoyment, but if other people end up liking it well then you are AWESOME ):D_

----------

Prussia was feeling so very awesome today. He was alone, had just bugged the hell out of his brother, and was now wandering around Austria's home to try and occupy some more of his vital regions. Yes, today was an awesome day. He passed by the enormous music room, which he usually ignored, because honestly, Austria's music just wasn't as awesome as himself. That was before he heard the loud panting coming from inside the room.

Ever the curious one, he walked up to the door and poked is head around the door. An interesting sight met his eyes. Hungary was splayed out on top of Austria's piano, legs spread wide, panties down to her ankles and fingers touching and stroking herself. Prussia felt his groin twitch and felt a rush of embarrassment. No WAY he could be feeling turned on by this! Hungary was too crazy and _oh god she was so wet._

He licked his lips as he watched, very slowly letting his hand stroke himself through his pants. The more Hungary moaned and arched her back as she stroked her clit, the more Prussia wanted to burst through the door and take her then and there. But he was too awesome to just go in like that. Hungary would kick him and that'd be the end of it. He didn't see her frying pan around, but he knew she had killer legs (no sexual innuendo intended) and he preferred not to feel their wrath on his precious boys.

Her pants and moans were echoing around the room and he was surprised Austria hadn't heard anything. Unless the room was soundproof now? Prussia watched as the woman began to softly chant Austria's name. That irked him. Masturbating to that pompous aristocrat and not the awesome him? So not cool.

He felt he had to go in and make her realize that he could be just as good as Austria, if not better. Besides, his cock was starting to hurt against his pants. He slowly and quietly entered the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Hungary was so busy groaning and tossing around on the piano that she hadn't noticed him. He grabbed a chair to sit on so he'd be comfortable before letting his breath tickle the inside of her thighs. _Mein Gott, she smells great,_ he thought, licking his lips again.

Hungary's breath hitched and she stopped her ministrations. "W-Who…?"

Instead of replying and ruining everything, Prussia leaned forward and shoved his tongue inside her warm entrance. She moaned loudly and grabbed onto the piano edges. He smirked and flicked her sensitive red nub with his tongue, earning him a soft whimper and a face full of curls as she bucked her hips towards his face. Knowing that he was the one making her squirm and illicit such wanton sounds was making the blood in his five meters go wild and crazy. He would have loved to fuck her. But he'd probably go home dickless if he did. He was sure Hungary could summon all the strength inside her and crush his penis if she wanted to.

Her legs wrapped around his neck and he stiffened, afraid she was going to choke him. But she merely rested them there, inviting him to take her in more, to please her. "Yes…" she whispered, hair in disarray around her face. Her nails scraped against the piano as his tongue worked its way inside her. "Oh…Oh Roderich…"

He stopped then and scowled; angry that she would call _his_ name instead of his own. Did she honestly think Austria could use his tongue like this? Then her hands were in his hair, pushing him back and forcing him to suck on her clit. He was certain she could tell he wasn't Austria now. The aristocrat's hair was soft and silky, not rough and spiky. But she didn't tell him to stop, so he continued licking her, savoring her trembling body as she begged for release. He put her nub between his fingers and squeezed gently. She cried out and tossed her head from side to side. She was so close, he could tell. He shoved his fingers inside to stroke her and she began to chant things in Hungarian, things he couldn't understand but knew turned him on. He let his tongue enter a final time and she arched up off the piano as her climax hit. Prussia drank the fluids pouring out of her and watched as she trembled and panted heavily for breath. His cock was so hard now and dripping with pre-cum he thought he'd burst. But before she could discover him, he slipped out of the room just as quietly as he'd entered and hurried off to find a bathroom ASAP.

***

Prussia was wandering around Austria's home again the next day, rethinking about the events from the previous day. He wasn't paying much attention when he walked right into Hungary. He paled slightly, but kept his cool as best he could.

"Watch where you're going!" he said with a smirk. "I'm too awesome to have people walking into me."

He was sure she would beat the hell out of him for that remark. Instead she smiled sweetly. "Here again, Prussia?"

"What do you mean 'here again'?" he asked, scared that she knew.

"Well you left in such a rush yesterday, and never said a word…"

_Oh…Oh fuck…fuckfuckfuckfuck! She knows! What should I say?! Fuck, she's gonna kill me! I'm too awesome to die!_ "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" he said loudly, puffing out his chest.

She blinked but continued smiling. "I see. Must have been my imagination then. I was _sure_ I saw you."

He was panicking in his head now, unsure of what she was going to do. And it wasn't helping that his cock was trying to come out and play. He turned away from her and put his hands on his hips. "OBVIOUSLY it was your imagination! I mean, why would the awesome me come all the way here? I have so much more fun being alone, you know!" Tears were welling at the corners of his eyes and he would have walked away then if a hand hadn't ninjaed between his legs and grabbed onto his clothed erection. He yelped and turned his head to see Hungary still smiling pleasantly but looking like she could snap any second.

"Why don't I take care of this for you, since you were so _kind_ to help me yesterday," she said, squeezing hard.

Prussia wanted to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ Felt like writing a sequel :3_

***

Prussia whimpered as Hungary's hand tightened on his crotch. What would she do? Rip it off? He really hoped not. He was too awesome to lose his manhood. "We can take this to a private room," she said sweetly, dragging him by the crotch towards the mansion. He yelped, looking all around to see if that damn aristocrat was in the area. "Roderich is out on business," Hungary mumbled.

"I…I wasn't looking for him!" His excuses were starting to make even _him_ laugh.

Hungary turned to look at him with dead eyes. "Really? You just wander into other people's homes daily then?" Her hand seemed to hold him tighter and he winced. He was getting harder by the minute. She led him down many hallways before entering the kitchen, of all places.

"What the…hell?" he panted, eyes wide.

"I needed something." He watched as she reached for a frying pan and he started praying for his life. _She's gonna kill me. I knew it. FUCK! I'M TOO AWESOME TO GO OUT LIKE THIS!_ She smiled at him then before her expression turned dark. She released his crotch and watched with a satisfied smirk as he slid to the floor, panting for breath.

Prussia looked up at her, scared for his life and yet still turned on. She had a way of making his 5 meters go crazy when she went all psycho. Her foot suddenly pressed down on his cock and he cried out. She was wearing fucking _heels_! "The fuck?!" he shouted, groaning slightly as she moved it back and forth. It was pressing so wonderfully and if she pressed any harder he wasn't sure what would happen. She slipped out of her shoe and then he felt her bare foot stroking along the shaft and the head. _A footjob?_ he thought, mildly interested.

She was somehow able to unzip his pants with her toes and then let her foot massage around his balls. Prussia moaned and watched her with glazed eyes. She was pressing down on the shaft again and he was loving every minute of it. Despite the fear and uncertainty in his mind, he needed release. Her foot suddenly left him and he let out a whimper until he felt something hard and cold on the head. He looked down and gaped. The frying pan…she wasn't thinking of…

_Oh shit…_

Hungary smirked as she moved the pan back and forth on the tip of his cock. The friction felt so good, making him arch his back. "Oh…fuck…" he moaned, feeling the pan being pushed under his balls. She rested the pan under his cock before leaning down and sucking on the very tip. Prussia gasped, fighting the urge to fuck her mouth. "E-Elisaveta…" he whispered.

She pulled back and licked at the pre-cum. "Yes…Gilbert?" she purred, using feather light touches on him.

"Mein Gott…"

Her delicate hands were stroking him so well he couldn't even think clearly. And then when her tongue did something amazing, he lost all willpower and came into the frying pan. Hungary clicked her tongue. Prussia, drained from energy, looked up just in time to see her lifting her dress and lowering herself down onto his cock.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" he cried.

"You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" she said, wincing a bit as she adjusted herself. "This isn't only for you." She started rocking back and forth and he groaned.

_This…This can't be happening! We aren't fucking! She's not riding me and—oh fuuuuuuck. She's so damn hot and wet and—_

Hungary was in need of release as her speed increased. Prussia was sick of being on the bottom. He wanted to fuck her properly against the kitchen counter. "Hey," he mumbled. "I'm gonna fuck ya."

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him as she bounced up and down.

"You heard me." Gathering up his strength, he pushed her off and stood up. Then he positioned her over the counter top, smirking as she gave him a death glare. "You'll thank me later." He thrust inside her, moaning appreciatively and began to move. Her legs wrapped around his body, pulling him even closer until he was buried deep within her.

"Oh…mmm…faster…harder…yes! R-Right there! G-Gilbert…!" She screamed his name when she released. He felt a sense of immense pride, orgasming a few minutes later with her name on his lips. He pulled out of her and zipped up his pants, planning to leave. She sat up on the counter with her frying pan, still covered in his fluids. Her hand touched his shoulder and he looked at her as she licked the cum from the pan. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened.

"You slut," he sneered, enjoying the view a little bit too much.

She smirked. "Says the one who conquers 'vital regions' whenever he can."


End file.
